Unreal reality
by Littledude300
Summary: REMADE! The story is now fully changed! Different rules, longer chapters! It YOUR choice to see who YOU want out!
1. It all began!

Littledude : YES! After years of being inactive, I returned with a remade story! My whole style has changed. Love it or hate it, here comes my story!

---

Master Hand, who, from now on, will be called MH because I am lazy and proud of it, was in his office. He was thinking, thinking about something very important. Just then he screamed:

"PIE IS TASTY"

Just then, he screamed again:

"I WILL MAKE THE SMASHERS GO ON A TV SHOW BUT I MUST KEEP IT A SECRET FROM THEM"

"Uh, we're right in front of you" said a girl in an armour, whose name was Samus. Just then, 25 other creatures nodded in agreement. Actually, most of them weren't creatures. They were just misunderstood.

"I think you use Just then to much" said a guy with red hair, named Roy… wait a minute, you can't talk to the narrator! Come on MH, explain and stuff, this is getting boring.

"ALRIGHT, THE RULES ARE SIMPLE, THE GAME WILL HAPPEN IN CYCLES. EACH CYCLE IS FORMED OF FIVE DAYS, AT THE END OF THE SECOND DAY, YOU WILL VOTE FOR THE ONE THAT PISSED YOU THE MOST. THE TWO PEOPLE WITH THE MOST VOTES ARE IN DANGER. NEXT, THE CHEERING AUDIENCE crickets are heard WILL VOTE FOR THE ONE THEY WANT TO KEEP IN THE GAME LONGER. AT THE END OF TWENTY FOUR CYCLES, THE WINNER WILL BE DECIDED. HE/SHE WILL WIN THE RIGHT TO BE THE KING OF THE SMASHERS."

Day 1:

It was a calm morning, aside for the fact that they were filmed by thousands of cameras.

Luigi: I got the mail! Mario, here's your how to beat giant turtles bent on conquering the world magazine, Bowser, here's your how to beat plumbers trying to stop you from conquering the world magazine, Doc, you got the tips on healing giant turtles and plumbers after they used stupid tricks learned in magazines and Fox… what the, Foxxx weekly…

Fox: snatching the magazine Give me that!

Luigi: … O….K… lawsuit, Roy fangirl club, bill, Marth fangirl club, Link fangirl club. Well, what we get normally.

Meanwhile, Marth and Roy were playing chest.

Roy: I activate my knight's power and I kill your queen!

Marth: Roy, that's not how you play chest.

Roy: O RLY!

Marth: Why do I even bother?

_Confessional: Marth_

_Sometimes, Roy is such an idiot. He always says that he's the best in everything, but he doesn't even know how to do it!_

In the kitchen.

Zelda was preparing food, just then…

Roy: YOU ARE USING JUST THEN AGAIN! whack ouch.

Captain Falcon came in.

Captain Falcon: Hey Zelda!

Zelda: Back off, creep!

Captain Falcon: But I just came here to give you some help.

Zelda: Fine, take this gives a frying pan to Falcon and prepare for battle.

Falcon: What the…

Zelda: FOOD IS READY!

Suddenly, a pink puffball and a green dino came at a ridiculously high speed.

Both: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDD

Zelda: Prepare for the battle to protect the you-know-what.

Falcon: The food?

Kirby and Yoshi: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The two jumped on the poor driver.

Falcon: Pain, agony, NO NOOOOOOOOO NOT THERE!

Link: Well, the breakfast is served.

And they all sat at the table except for Falcon.

Doc: Looks like I'm going to have lots of work soon.

Yoshi and Kirby, who were sitting next to each other, began plotting…

Yoshi: You know Kirby, we might be put in danger because each somebody says food, we go on a killing spree until we eat.

Kirby: So you are saying that we should stop doing that?

Yoshi: Yes or they will put us in danger! Both of us!

Kirby: OK, let's do our best not to do that anymore!

Both: YAY!

Meanwhile, Peach was talking with Zelda and Samus.

Peach: I think we should vote for…

Zelda: Shut up, Peach. It's only the first day!

Samus: We don't need to think about that yet!

Peach: But

Both: No

Peach: B…

Both: NO!

_Peach_

_They are traitors and they are going to vote for me! I KNOW IT!_

_Samus_

_Sometimes, Peach is just crazy about the game. She just can't relax like that time we were playing clue…_

_**FLASHBACK AND STUFF**_

_**Peach: I know it's him, come on, we gang up on him to make him crack! We're gonna win!**_

**_Samus: Peach, the game didn't even begin! It's not even out of the box!_**

_**Peach: But it's him, HIM!**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

After the not so calm breakfast, Doc took Falcon in his office.

Falcon: Doc…

Doc: What?

Falcon: I got something to tell you.

Doc: What is it?

Falcon: I think the girls don't like me.

Doc: O RLY!

Falcon: YA RLY!

Doc: NO WAI!

Falcon: YA WAI! And it makes me very sad. begins to cry on Doc's shoulder

Doc: patting Falcon's back There there, it's ok. Don't worry.

_Doctor Mario_

_Falcon may seem like a macho idiot on the outside, but I'm one of the rare one to know that he actually has feelings. Well… maybe he doesn't have any but who cares!_

Everything was normal and then…

MH: WE WILL NOW PLAY A GAME! THE TEN WINNERS OF IT WILL BE THE ONLY ONES TO VOTE TOMMOROW! I WILL ASK A CHAIN OF QUESTIONS! YOU WRITE DOWN THE ANSWER ON A PIECE OF PAPER! YOU MISS A QUESTION, YOU LOSE! THE FIRST QUESTION IS… 1+1!

Everybody except Falcon, who wrote 11, Kirby, Pikachu and Pichu, who couldn't hold a pencil, got it right.

MH: 2+2!

Nobody got it wrong!

MH: 4+4!

It continued for a while until…

MH: 2048-2048!

Only Mewtwo, Samus, Ness, Game and Watch, Yoshi, Gannondorf, Bowser, Zelda, Marth, and Y. Lonk got it right.

MH: CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GUYS WIN KEYS TO THE VOTING ROOM! USE THEM TOMMOROW WHEN VOTING TIME WILL COME!

_Yoshi_

_I'm happy I got the right to vote because thanks to that, I can try to save Kirby and me!_

In the living room, everybody watched T.V. The show they watched was… well… Teletubies…

Mario: WTF? Why are we watching this!

So they all left! But… the teletubies found out about that and now began to plot against them!

Back in the kitchen…

Zelda: taking Whacky, her favourite frying pan FOOD IS READY!

She prepared herself, just then…

Roy: YOU DID IT AG…BOOMouch…

Kirby and Yoshi arrived at an almost normal speed and calmly sat at the table.

Zelda: … Are you guys okay?

Kirby: Of course we are! We are going to eat! You can never be in a bad mood when you're eating!

Zelda: B… B… oh well! Let's just eat.

Just then,

Roy: STOP USING Chainsaw noiseouch.

Everybody arrived and were surprised to see everything in order! They all sat down and nothing happened… Oh well, guess you can't make a reality show without boring moments!

After that, they all went to sleep… even tough it was 4:00 pm!

Littledude: Well, it's back. I hope it's better now! Next chapter will have the same theme as last time… a fun fair! It will be almost the same except longer, and some jokes might leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally Chapter 2! Yay! The first cycle is entering danger mode at the end of the chapter, so be ready to vote!

Disclaimer: I do not own blablabla. Does anybody even read that?

LAST TIME:

Master Hand (MH) arrived with important news:

"_ALRIGHT, THE RULES ARE SIMPLE, THE GAME WILL HAPPEN IN CYCLES. EACH CYCLE IS FORMED OF FIVE DAYS, AT THE END OF THE SECOND DAY, YOU WILL VOTE FOR THE ONE THAT PISSED YOU THE MOST. THE TWO PEOPLE WITH THE MOST VOTES ARE IN DANGER. NEXT, THE CHEERING AUDIENCE crickets are heard WILL VOTE FOR THE ONE THEY WANT TO KEEP IN THE GAME LONGER. AT THE END OF TWENTY FOUR CYCLES, THE WINNER WILL BE DECIDED. HE/SHE WILL WIN THE RIGHT TO BE THE KING OF THE SMASHERS."_

Kirby and Yoshi began to worry…

_Yoshi: You know Kirby, we might be put in danger because each somebody says food we go on a killing spree until we eat._

_Kirby: So you are saying that we should stop doing that?_

_Yoshi: Yes or they will put us in danger! Both of us!_

_Kirby: OK, let's do our best not to do that anymore!_

Peach tried to make an alliance with the other girls, yet failed.

_They are traitors and they are going to vote for me! I KNOW IT!_

Captain Falcon opened himself to the Doc.

_Falcon: Doc…_

_Doc: What?_

_Falcon: I got something to tell you._

_Doc: What is it?_

_Falcon: I think the girls don't like me._

A quiz made so that only ten persons could vote

_Mewtwo, Samus, Ness, Game and Watch, Yoshi, Gannondorf, Bowser, Zelda, Marth, and Y. Link _

Today, 2 smashers are going to be endangered. Find out who, in this chapter.

Capter 2: Fun fair or Fun hell?

The smashers were sitting inside their mansion, doing nothing. They would do something if MH wouldn't have sold all their furniture so that he could pay for all the hidden cameras. Then a mailman came and did his job, which to do absolutely nothing because mail is delivered by Giant Pies! Anyway, a mysterious paper appeared!

Zelda: Look! A mysterious paper!

Roy: O NOES! EET MUST B A FANN GURL LETER 4 ME!

Marth: How can somebody like you breathe?

Roy: LOL! U R FUNEE!

Mario picked up the mysterious paper, whose name was Albert.

Mario: Nope-a, this-a isn't-a a-a fangirl-a letter-a for-a Roy-a!

Luigi: Stop using that accent, we all know it's fake.

Mario: Sorry, got used to it.

Roy: OW CAN ET NUT B A FANGURL LETER 4 ME! I TOT I AD FANGURLS!

Roy fangirl #173 384 283: WE LOVE YOU ROY!

Roy: YAY! I DO HAV FANGURLS!

Everybody except Roy slowly ran away to another room.

Mewtwo: So, what does Albert says?

G&W: We got to go to a fun fair if we want to get money and buy some furniture.

And so the smashers, even Roy, went to the fun fair.

When they arrived, the kids immediately ran in and began to play. Or did they…

Y. Link: So, what did you steal?

Ness: 500 coins and a Roy plushie.

Y. Link: Why a Roy plushie?

Ness: So we could use voodoo on him!

Y. Link: YAY!

Ness: So, what did you get?

Y. Link: 28 wallets for a total of 1 783 coins and 57 credit cards and 25 driver permits!

Both: YAY!

Kirby: Hey guys!

Ness: Hi Kirby, Hi Yoshi!

Yoshi: Hey, so what're you doing?

Y. Link: Definitely not stealing stuff.

Kirby (seeing all the stuff they stole and knew they did steal that): Yeah, you're not doing that… but we came here for other matters.

Ness: You want us four and a few other smashers to make an alliance to vote off the most popular guys out first thus increasing our chances for victory?

Yoshi: Yes.

Y. Link: I'm in!

Ness: Me too.

Yoshi: Right, but we'll need more members.

Kirby: I can go get Jigglypuff and she's probably with Pichu and Pikachu.

Yoshi: I'll come.

Y. Link: Right and while you guys do that, we'll continue stea… erm… painting. Yeah, paiting.

In a not very dark corner of the fun fair…

Peach: Mario, Luigi, we have to vote for Samus and Zelda, they plan to destroy smash mansion and more importantly, ME!

Mario: Peach, Samus and Zelda won't destroy smash mansion. Is it the pink unicorn with green polka dot that told you that? Remember, it's just a figment of your imagination!

Peach: IT HAD PURPLE POLKA DOT! I HATE YOU AND YOU HATE ME!

Mario: Peach…

Peach: U R EVIL!

Luigi: I thought Roy was the only one who would have bad grammar this chapter…

_Peach_

_They're probably with Samus and Zelda and they want to destroy the world, I MUST STOP THEM!_

Peach ran away leaving Mario and Luigi alone.

Mario: Well, I'm gonna go play a little.

Luigi: Okeydokey.

And so the dark corner had nobody to plot inside of it and died.

Falco was walking around. Then, he saw something, something mysterious, something…

Random guy: HOT DOGS! WHO WANTS HOT DOGS!

Falco: ME!

After his hot dog, Falco saw… **_THE HOWSE OF MIRORS!_**

Roy: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN!

Roy…

Roy: Sorry, couldn't resist.

Marth: Wow, Roy spoke correctly.

Falco decided to go in **_THE HOWSE OF MIRORS!_** for no apparent reason.

Falco: I decided to go in **_THE HOWSE OF MIRORS!_** for no apparent reason.

In **_THE HOWSE OF MIRORS!_**:

Falco was looking at the mirrors. There was so many of himself. THEY WERE TRYING TO STEAL HIS COOKIES!

Falco: It's just my reflections, it's just my reflections, it's just my reflections, it's just my reflections, it's AAAAAAAAAAH!

Falco had saw… a **_deforming mirror!_**

Falco: IT'S A FAT CLONE OF ME!

Falco took out his blaster and immediately shot. The shot reflected against the mirrors and made a great light show before eventually hitting Falco.

Falco: I'M HIT!

Falco shot and shot and shot. He ended up going crazy and entered a killing spree. When he got outside, nobody (Except the smashers) survived. Falco continued his path of destruction until he saw Roy and his 143 657 283 942 263 854 029 463 fangirls!

Falco: ADGHJKFSHGYWWGYURGNKVX!

Roy: Hello Falco!

Flaco jumped at Roy but before he could make contact with the fangirl magnet, a fangirl whacked him with a Roy poster.

Roy Fangirl #354 482 341: Don't you dare attack our Roy!

Evry other Roy fangirl: YEAH!

And they all jumped on Falco, having him go back to sanity, but also suffer a lot.

The smashers came back at Smash Mansion and saw Albert.

Samus took the paper but was suddenly interrupted by Falcon who said

Falcon: HEY, I DIDN'T HAVE A LINE THE WHOLE CHAPTER! THOSE WHO DIDN'T HAVE A LINE SHOULD READ THE PAPER!

Samus: Wow, you actually said something smart.

Falcon: Does this mean we'll have se OUCH! MY FAMILY JEWELS!

So, TWDHAL read the paper.

TWDHAL: I got one good news and one bad news. The good news is that with all the money found in the wallets of the killed people by Falco gave us enough money to re-furniture our mansion. Bad news is from now on, you can't leave the mansion unless voted or if the show is over. Now, people who can vote will vote.

Mewtwo, Samus, Ness, Game and Watch, Yoshi, Gannondorf, Bowser, Zelda, Marth, and Y. Link went in the voting room one by one.

_Mewtwo: I vote for Roy and Link. Those two are the mister popular of the masion and are gonna be hard to vote off._

_Samus: I vote for Roy and Falcon._

_Ness: While Yoshi and Kirby looked for the pokemons, Mewtwo came to us with a great idea. He told us he had the other baddies so we could make a big alliance with them. I accepted so I guess I'll vote Roy and Link._

_Game and Watch: Falco and Falcon, they're gonna be trouble._

_Yoshi: Mewtwo told us Roy and Link. I'm gonna stick with that._

_Gannondorf: Mewtwo thinks we're with him, but we ain't. He'll go along with Ness._

_Bowser: MWAHAHAHAHA! Mewtwo will have the surprise of his life. I vote for Mawtwo and Ness._

_Zelda: Roy and Falcon._

_Marth: Bowser came this morning and told that I should vote with them for Mewtwo because he could be dangerous with his powers, so I'm voting for him and Roy._

_Y. Link: Mewtwo said I should vote for Older me, but I won't. Roy and him are my votes._

MH appeared and said: THE VOTES ARE IN! THE TWO SMASHERS IN DANGER ARE…

ROY AND MEWTWO!

Roy: I WIN!

Mewtwo: What? Grrr, traitors!

Vote results:

**Roy: 7**

**Mewtwo: 4**

Link: 3

Falcon: 3

Ness: 2

Falco: 1

Vote now! You can vote once per chapter, don't forget.


End file.
